The present invention relates to a flame resistant polyester resin composition which is suitably used as a potting agent for transformers and the like, and more specifically, to a flame resistant polyester resin composition that has low melt viscosity, excellent flow, improved welding strength, along with excellent impact strength, elongation, water resistance, and resistance to thermal shock.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a flame resistant polyester resin composition which is used in potting agents for electrical and electronic parts, particularly as a potting agent for transformers, which has low melt viscosity, excellent flow, improved welding strength, as well as excellent impact resistance, elongation, water resistance, and resistance to thermal [heat] shock.